Microchip devices have been used for a wide variety of applications. However, these devices have not included thin metal foils. Simple problems faced in utilizing these thin foils in microchip devices include incorporating the foils onto the PCBs or microchips, as they are susceptible to tearing simply from handling the foils. More complex problems include assembling the foils to other components of the microchip devices so as to establish a sound electrical contact. Methods are required to establish this contact between the foil and the associated devices, as well as applying normal forces to the foil without damaging it so as to retain it in position once the contact is established. Since the thin metal foils in microchip devices will carry electrical current, the method of assembly should also remove barriers to a sound electrical connection by cleaning the surface of the foils of oxides without damaging, tearing or puncturing the foil. Additional problems can arise in assembling the microchips that include the foil onto components.
Before thin metal foils can be used reliably as production items for microchips, methods to reliably assemble these foils onto PCBs and PCBs onto components must be found. Uses for such thin foils in or on microchips are limited because of these problems, but should expand once solutions to these problems are presented.